


The Cure For His Brother's Disease

by lisachan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Life inside the pack is not easy for an omega. Despite being a beta, Tadashi's seen that, and knows that very well. And this is why he's determined to do everything in his power not to let the rest of his pack know his brother's turning into one.





	The Cure For His Brother's Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 11th Italian Porn Fest, the prompt was "omegaverse" and the subjects of choice were the Hamada brothers. I CANNOT BELIEVE the first fic I wrote on them is an omegaverse.

It starts with a whimper and a moan. Tadashi opens his eyes in the darkness of the room and tries to focus on his brother before the noise gets to loud – Hiro’s lying on his stomach, face pressed down hard against the pillow, as if he wanted to suffocate himself, and of course he’s already moving, sliding against the mattress, rubbing himself up and down against its smooth and welcoming softness.

“Hiro…” his voice still drowsy, he turns on his side and places a hand on the small of his brother’s back, to let him know he’s awake. Hiro freezes on the spot, his face stubbornly hidden against the pillow, even as he speaks.

“I’m sorry,” he says in a whiny voice, “I woke you up.”

“I don’t mind that,” Tadashi sighs, getting a little closer to him, “But I’m worried…” and he hesitates before concluding the sentence, because he knows this is not his brother’s fault, “You’re getting a little bit too loud. The others might hear you.”

Hiro bites at his bottom lip hard, trembling lightly. He senses the danger carefully hidden in those words, and Tadashi knows right now he’s wishing he was more in control of this, so he could put a stop to it before it gets too dangerous.

Hiro just turned fourteen, and with the change of age came another change inside him. Tadashi could smell it before everyone else, perhaps because he’s his brother, and he knows exactly how Hiro smells, and the scent coming off him these days is completely different than the one it had before. There’s something wild about it, something enticing, something dangerous, even. Something that makes you irrationally think you want to smell more of it, no matter how dangerous that could prove to be.

Hiro’s turning into an omega. He’s reaching sexual maturity and he could’ve become an alpha, like professor Callaghan, or he could’ve been a beta, like Tadashi himself is, but he turned into an omega, and there’s no changing that. Nothing either of them can do to turn him back the way he was before, and naturally nothing either of them can do to change him into something else, something nature hasn’t planned for.

The laws of the pack prescribe that when a cub is found out to be an omega, he must immediately be reported to the leader of the pack, and placed at the service of the whole pack as soon as he starts self-lubricating. Upon the omegas, that’s what professor Callaghan always says, rests the responsibility of a well-functioning pack: a pack agitated by nervous wolves, a pack filled with stressed-out females unable to sustain the pressure of the sexual attention of the males, a pack, in short, that doesn’t find relief and release in the availability of its omegas, is already a potentially dead pack. 

Tadashi should’ve told professor Callaghan about Hiro at least three months ago, the moment he knew for sure what was happening to his body.

And yet, he didn’t.

“I’m sorry…” Hiro whimpers, slightly moving his hips against the mattress, unable to control himself, “I’m so sorry, I can’t… I can’t stop.”

“It’s okay,” Tadashi feels his heart shrink to the size of a nut as he wraps his arms around his brother’s tiny body, pulling him in for a hug. “It’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with you, Hiro. This is perfectly normal.”

“No, it’s not,” Hiro shakes his head, stubbornly, “You should’ve reported me. Now, if they find out, they’ll punish you for lying about it.”

Tadashi doesn’t find anything to answer to that for a very long time. After all, Hiro’s right. That could happen. If the rest of the pack found out he spent all this time hiding an omega just because it was his brother, the least that could happen to him would be to be exiled. But he could also be punished with torture, or even be put to death. Hiding the true nature of an omega is a crime only the leader of the pack can judge, a crime for which he chooses a punishment all by himself, depending on how much he cares about omegas and their role in the pack.

And professor Callaghan cares about that a lot.

But there is no way out of this – Tadashi doesn’t want the rest of the pack to know about Hiro. He’s got a few more years than his younger brother on his shoulders, and he’s seen omegas serving the pack, and he doesn’t want that to happen to his brother. There mere thought of all those clawed hands grabbing him, scratching him, pulling at him, makes him want to puke. He doesn’t care what it takes, he doesn’t care how far that will get him – he won’t tell the pack about Hiro. He will do everything in his power to prevent them from knowing.

“You don’t worry about that, bonehead,” he says, pressing his forehead against Hiro’s and squeezing his eyes as he feels his brother do the same, “I can handle that. Let me worry about it.”

“You’re always the one worrying about everything,” Hiro whines again, in such an uncharacteristic display of weakness there is no doubt about his conditions, at least for the moment. Most of the time, Hiro’s just Hiro: confident, smug, stubborn, terribly stupid. When the omega emerges, though, especially at night, he transfigures. A new person takes ahold of him – one that’s scared, fragile and desperately needy. Someone Tadashi needs to take care of in the most absolute, totalizing of ways.

Something he can stop at nothing to protect.

“I said I can handle it,” he whispers, kissing the tip of his brother’s nose, “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you…”

“Then stop complaining and let me help you.” He closes his hands a little harder around his brother’s shoulders, battling against himself not to let his claws out. The pheromone levels in Hiro’s body are growing fast, and he’s a wolf too, after all, and even though not being an alpha helps him not to lose control over his body completely, hormones still affect him. He tries to hide his erection as he lets one of his hands travel down Hiro’s body and stop at his crotch, palming him.

Hiro lets out a desperate startled sound, and then he moans, hiding his face against Tadashi’s shoulder. “I hate forcing you to do this…”

There is only one way Tadashi knows to get the pheromone levels back under control, and that’s turning Hiro off. Nature specifically designed pheromones to rise the levels of excitement in a wolf’s body, but as soon as that desire has been fulfilled the pheromones back off, knowing that they’ve done what had been asked of them and they’re not needed anymore. They only exist for two purposes: helping the wolf reproduce and helping him let out stockpiled stress.

Hiro’s not destined for fatherhood. Female omegas help with that – male omegas are nothing but glorified punching bags. They take and they take and they take, until they can’t take it anymore.

He’ll be dead before he lets that happen to his only brother.

“You’re not forcing me to do anything,” he finally answers, his lips ghosting over his brothers, “I want to do this, Hiro. I want to help you.”

“But you wish you didn’t have to do it like this.”

Truth be told, Tadashi’s not sure about that. There’s a fracture in him, that’s for sure – a tiny voice telling him he shouldn’t be touching his brother like this, he shouldn’t be wrapping his long fingers around the slender shaft of his cock, he shouldn’t breathe heavily against his cheek as he pictures himself fingering him steadily a few moments from now, but that’s mostly because they’ve been raised by their parents, contrary to the majority of the other former cubs of this pack. It’s rare for cubs to grow up in human-oriented families, mom and dad and maybe a few brothers and sisters. Wolves are raised within a pack, with no blood-related taboos, groping their brothers, getting their sisters and sometimes even their aunts and mothers pregnant. It was their parents who changed that – they took them away from their pack, they wanted to raise them as humans.

Too bad they just _had_ to go and get killed in a car crash, delivering them back in the very same pack they had tried to take them away from. 

Now everything’s confused in Tadashi’s head. Part of him still clings to a human moral code for comfort when things inside the pack get too hard to handle, but the rest of him has adapted itself to the rhythm of the pack, to its habits.

Does he wish there was a better way to help his brother? Something more definitive, something that didn’t need to be repeated over and over again to be successful? Naturally, yes.

But does he hate touching him, does he hate feeling him tremble under his fingertips, does he hate being the very cure, no matter how temporary, for his brother’s disease? Does he hate that Hiro’s well-being depends on the touch of his hands, does he hate to be able to give him relief with a kiss, to make him feel better by simply sliding against him? 

No, he doesn’t hate that. And perhaps, if he had to choose between giving a temporary cure to Hiro without touching him and giving him an equally temporary cure by kissing him stupid, he’d still choose the second option, because at least when they touch each other they can be close. They can find comfort in each other’s warmth.

“You’re wrong,” he whispers, kissing Hiro so lightly it could be mistaken for an illusion, or a dream, “This is exactly how I want to do this.”

Hiro opens his eyes, dark pools filled to the brim with need, and looks at him, suspended upon his words, too scared to believe them, too desperate not to trust them. 

“For real?” he asks in a tiny whimper. 

Tadashi bites at his bottom lip and pulls him in for another kiss, a harder one, now, a heavier, deeper one. He parts his lips and searches for his brother’s tongue with his own, playing roughly with it, keeping it under attack as he masturbates him fast, reveling in the uncontrolled sounds Hiro makes, in the way his body shakes, in the way he keeps thrusting inside the warm, tight opening created by his fist around his dick.

Hiro thrusts and thrusts, moaning gently, the pleasure in his voice vibrating against Tadashi’s neck, and when he comes, suddenly, Tadashi vaguely wonders if it will be enough. Sometimes it is. Sometimes coming is all Hiro needs to get back to himself again – but sometimes it isn’t, it’s not enough.

This is one of those nights. Tadashi reads it in the way his brother’s hands close like clutches around his shoulders, tugging at his t-shirt, asking for more. He’s still squeezing his legs, he’s still whimpering, and if Tadashi needed any other confirmation, he himself is still hard, evident sign that the pheromones level hasn’t dropped yet.

“It’s not enough…” Hiro bites at his inner cheek and cries in frustration, angry at himself, at his own weakness and needs, “It’s not enough.”

Tadashi feels his heart break at the sight of his bright, strong, brilliant little brother, crushed to tears by a plague he was born into without even knowing.

“Sssh,” he says gently, gathering him in his arms and arranging him on his back on the mattress, “Sssh, Hiro, it’s gonna be alright.” His voice in a whisper, because he hates to lie out loud. This is never going to be okay. There is no cure for Hiro’s disease. There’s only getting worse from here – and there will come a time when Tadashi won’t be able to protect him anymore. And though he doesn’t wanna lie to Hiro, he’s not ready to tell the truth either. So he whispers it, because a whisper’s softer, it’s only half truth, half lie. And no one’s heart will have to be torn to shreds over it.

Hiro lets him move him as he pleases, destroyed by a desire, a physical need too strong to be controlled. He pants when Tadashi makes him part his legs, whimpers when Tadashi touches his opening, gasps and then moans in pleasure when Tadashi forces it open, slipping his index finger inside him. He’s already wet, his body wants nothing more than welcome all it can within. Tadashi bites his tongue and squeezes his eyes shut and tells himself he’s doing this for him, as he tries to ignore the voice in his head telling him no, you’re doing this for yourself, you’re doing this because you like it, because it’s amazing, and after all being a beta doesn’t make you any different than an alpha, it seems, because that’s your brother, and still you’ve got your cock buried up to its base in him, just because you can’t escape his scent.

But then pleasure explodes, and the voice becomes nothing, it disappears. Tadashi forgets it, suddenly made deaf by his brother’s screams of pleasure, as he releases himself inside his body, and his brain shorts out when he hears Hiro call out his name right before he comes too. He welcomes the last shivers of his brother against his own chest and then wraps his arms around him for the umpteenth time tonight, knowing very well it won’t be the last.

Hiro lies spent underneath him, his cock still inside, the vaguest and lightest smile curling his lips upwards. He’s thinking about nothing, right now, nothing except how good this feels. Tadashi knows, because it’s the same for him. And he knows it’s not supposed to be like this, but it is. He needs to deal with it.

“I promise…” Hiro says, but he’s already half asleep and his voice is light as a feather, impalpable, and it means nothing, and Tadashi tries to believe in it, “I promise tomorrow I’ll do better. You won’t have to worry about me, Tadashi. I promise.”

Tadashi presses his forehead against his brother’s, bites down a sob and kisses him at the corner of his mouth. “I wanna worry about you for the rest of my life, bonehead,” he says. But Hiro’s already sleeping, and he doesn’t hear him.


End file.
